User blog:Pure Competizione/I am back
As most of you probably have noticed I am back from being away in the South Island (of NZ) for 6 days. I will share a few images from my trip in this blog post. It'll be in a random order because my computer messed up... 9 5.JPG|You would expect this to be Scandinavia. SAABs are a rarity in NZ. 356.JPG|A Porsche in the Lexus dealership (sorry in advance for reflections). 996.JPG|A Porsche 996 911 near the cathedral. In this shot you cannot see the collapsed part of the cathedral, so it looks like it would before the earthquakes (despite the fencing). A45.JPG|Mercedes A45 AMG (Oy Blin!). AB Class.JPG|What I think is an AB class vanderbilt tender locomotive, taken under the door of a shed at the Weka Pass Railway depot. Aeromachi.JPG|An Aeromacchi trainer at Wigram Air Force museum. ANZ 2.JPG|Flying over cloud in an Aeroliner 474 Gen II (Airbus A320). ANZ 3.JPG|Landed at Christchurch International. ANZ.JPG|Flying over the Southern Alps. Beetles.JPG|Two VW Beetles, new and old (new is in the background, grey). Behind the Scenes.JPG|Behind the scenes at Wigram. I spotted parts of Harvard, Bristol Freighter and A-4K Skyhawk in there. Bentayga.JPG|Bentley Bentayga. Blurry Qantas.JPG|A blurry Qantas 737-8 at Christchurch. Blurry.JPG|Blurry image of two electric rolling stock (left and right) and a diesel railcar (centre). Bridge.JPG|A snowy bridge at Hanmer Springs. C-17.JPG|A dark C-17 Globemaster III at Christchurch. C-47.JPG|A C-47 Skytrain at Ferrymead Historic Town. Camry.JPG|A very cold and snowy Toyota Camry at Hanmer Springs. Canal.JPG|A canal-ish area of Christchurch. Not long ago an old large ship got grounded here and had to be scrapped. It was an icon of the area. Cathedral.JPG|The Christchurch Cathedral, nearly 6 years from the earthquakes. Cayenne.JPG|A Porsche Cayenne in Geraldine. CCabrio.JPG|Bentley Continental Cabriolet in Lexus. DE Class.JPG|A DE class diesel-electric locomotive. The first large scale diesel locomotive in New Zealand, though mostly used for shunting, it was used in double to pull the royal train in 1953. DF 1501.JPG|DF 1501, the sole survivor of the original DF class, the first main line diesel locomotive. Ironically the crane ship that first carried the locomotive to shore is currently preserved in Wellington. DF Close.JPG|Closer up shot. DI Class.JPG|The sole survivor of the DI class, a very rare locomotive to find photos of. It is currently undergoing restoration. DM Set.JPG|DM and D class EMUs at Ferrymead, initially servicing Wellington, they were put out of service recently and taken to Ferrymead as they have the only other 15v catenaries in the country. DSA 276.JPG|DSA class at Weka Pass Railway, this was actually put into service before the DE, but was restricted to shunting. EM 1373.JPG|EM and ET class EMUs also sharing the same story as the D and DM class. These were produced in Hungary and given the nickname 'Ganz Mavag'. F150.JPG|Fed F-150s are also a rarity in NZ, as our Ford pickup is either the Ranger or Falcon Ute. Hanmer.JPG|Snow at Hanmer Springs. Land Cruiser.JPG|I quite like this Land Cruiser. Lazer.JPG|Odd Ford Laser. Levin 2.JPG|Something for Zygarde. First one I've ever seen. Levin.JPG|The rear. Merc Van.JPG|Interesting Mercedes van. Seen a few of these. Mitsi Van.JPG|I really like this Mitsubishi camper. Mondeo.JPG|Don't know why, but this Mondeo stood out (welcome to car spotting with Competizione). Mountains.JPG|Finally some scenery... Nope.JPG|Nope. NZR.JPG|Old New Zealand Railways container. Railfreight.JPG|I really like the look of this run down box car. Railfreight 2.JPG|Close up. River.JPG|A river somewhere in Canterbury... Selwyn.JPG|Welcome. Sneaky R8.JPG|Sneaky Audi R8. Jet.JPG|Private jet. Learjet 45 I believe. R8 LMS.JPG|Bloody R8 race car all the way in Christchurch. Ram.JPG|Is it weird that I took a photo of a Dodge Ram and not the Celica behind? SOFIA.JPG|Bloody SOFIA was in Christchurch (Reg. N747NA). Vampire.JPG|Vampire at Wigram. Nissan Sunny.JPG|A Nissan Sunny (with Datsun badges on the rear) A45 2.JPG|The A45 had a dinner plate as well as a kitchen table. Renault Megane.JPG|Renault Megane at Volkswagen. Stanger.JPG|A Mustang. Category:Blog posts